


Slip and Slide – A Prankster’s Helper

by ViolaMoon



Series: Marauders adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: As Headmaster of Hogwarts, he shouldn’t publicly accept the Marauder's escapades, but no rules stated that he could not help them in secret. When Hogwarts gets hit by a heatwave, he decides to give the boys some inspiration.   One-shot. Part of the Marauder’s Era Challenge with the prompt – Albus Dumbledore and the 1 Prompt Per Story Challenge with the prompt – staircase.Also posted on FF





	Slip and Slide – A Prankster’s Helper

The heat did not seem to want to stop during what appeared to be Hogwarts hottest term yet. It was only June, and everyone was suffering under the incredible heat. The professors suffered through the heat, still wearing their formal robes but he found that a loose robe with what the muggles called a Hawaiian shirt and shorts seemed like the best option. This awarded the headmaster with an assortment of looks. Both amazement, disgust and from young Mr Potter and his friends, admiration. He did like those boys, while he publicly had to condone their pranking ways, in private, they were his own source of entertainment, and he liked helping them even if they never knew it was him.

He had thought long and hard about how to offer some well-deserved relief to his students, they were miserable. Not only was it swelteringly hot but they were stressed by the end of year exams and for the fifth and seventh years, their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. He had waited to see if his young pranksters would do something.  This did not seem to be the case. Their pranks were small time, toilet seat disappearing before Slytherins could sit down, beds attached to the ceiling, hanging that poor Snape boy upside down in a tree. If Albus Dumbledore wanted them to help provide some well-deserved stress-relief, he would have to take matters into his own hands. There was one problem, however.

“I hope you are not planning something unbecoming of a headmaster, Albus” came a stern voice behind him as he surveyed his supplies. Minerva stood behind him, arms crossed.

“I do not know what you are talking about Minerva. I am merely reviewing my potions supplies, I need to get some refills from Horace.” He said, hastily closing the box in front of him.

Minerva did not believe him in the slightest but what could she do to stop whatever it was he was doing? But what she did know was, whatever it was, she would be reprimanding him later.

When he was sure, that he was alone. He opened the box one last time, surveying the contents before closing it and writing a note which he fixed to the top with a simple sticking charm. Calling a house elf to him, he whispered in the elf’s ear, and the elf and box disappeared with a pop.

 

* * *

 

 

James Potter was struggling with the heat like everyone, but it hadn’t occurred to him to do something about it. Well, that was not entirely true. The boys had discussed it at length, but they couldn’t agree on what to do. Today seemed like it was the hottest day yet. With their exams finally out of the way for the week, the boys were having a bit of downtime. This basically meant finding ways to cool off.

Peter was sitting in the shower, water pouring all over him. Remus lay in front of the open window, as the breeze blew over him and Sirius was sitting shirtless in the doorway, as he had said that this was a gift to himself and to the ladies. James was lying on his bed, trying to fan himself with the marauder's map but this did not seem to help. Just as he was about to moan about the heat, he heard a pop and sat up swiftly.

There was a house elf with a large box in the middle of the room. He placed the box down and with a slight chuckle, apparated away with a pop. Curious, he got up and picked up the note on top of the box. It contained a single sentence in an elegant script.

_“In need of some relief?”_

He opened the box as the other boys came over to look. They looked inside the box and grinned to each other. This should cool the school down alright!

 

* * *

 

It was lunchtime the next day. Hell broke loose. In the Great Hall, the jugs of pumpkin juice spat out ice cold water at the students trying to pour juice. Waterbombs, levitating balls of water, flew around like blungers, hitting anyone not fast enough to get out of its way. Fireworks flew up into the halls and around the grounds and instead of explosions, came water in every colour thinkable; thus they were called ‘Waterworks’.

The icing on the cake, however, was a slide from the fourth-floor staircase down to the entrance hall, a vast, winding waterslide with showers, iced drinks and ice cream handed to the slider on the way down. James and Sirius stood at the top of the slide, deciding when people could slide down, and Remus and Peter waited at the bottom with a never-ending stack of towels. 

Professor McGonagall was less than impressed, it was madness, complete chaos and she knew who was to blame. She stormed through the castle looking for the culprit and found him in a striped bathing suit and a hat with fruit piled on top of it at the top of the water slide. She was speechless as she watched poor Argus Filch trying desperately to mop up the water that was everywhere, in the halls, on the walls, on the tables and window sills.

“Hello Minerva, care to have a go?” He said casually, encouraging an apprehensive young first year to go in front of him as he looked at the professor.

“Albus “She began, feeling flustered in front of the line of students waiting to go down the slide. “Don’t you think that this is unbecoming of a Hogwarts professor, let alone the headmaster?” She said, slightly peeved.

She knew he was involved. No doubt that even the Potter boy and his friends could not pull off this series of stunts without help, it was too organised for the four fourth-year boys to do all by themselves, at least she hoped so anyway.

“I am simply taking the opportunity to cool down, Minerva.” He said, watching as waterworks were thrown on the floor above, causing a small shower to fall on the crowd below, resulting in them all trying to get hit by it. All except Minerva of course.

“The heat does seem to turn these young witches and wizards into whiney, lethargic lumps that sit around all day.” He said, looking at all their bright faces.

“Now if you will excuse me, professor, I feel like some pumpkin juice,” He said and hopped onto the slide before she could respond. A ‘waterwork’ came flying out of the tube and exploded over Professor Mcgonnagal, showering sparkly pink water all over her prim and proper robes.

“ALBUS!!” Dumbledore hooted as he slid down the slide, licking a multicoloured ice cream and revelling in the cheers from the Marauders above him.

 

 

 


End file.
